


As You Wish

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: Athena Adaar Saves the World with only Minor Shenanigans [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Blackwall is still in the stables, Blackwall (Dragon Age) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Marks, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Blackwall (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Thom won't let Athena take care of him, but she has ways to fix that.Those ways involve rope and her talented tongue.
Relationships: Athena Adaar/Blackwall, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Female Adaar/Blackwall | Thom Rainier
Series: Athena Adaar Saves the World with only Minor Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuffypelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/gifts).



> Another double whammy entry for [@wickedwithofthewilds](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com/) Kinktober 2020 Prompts and [@scharoux's](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/) [Cozy Autumn Prompts](https://cozy-autumn-prompts.tumblr.com/) event. The prompts are "Bondage" for Kinktober and "Hay Ride" for Cozy Autumn Prompts. Thank you loves for running the event!
> 
> This is for my darling friend, Tuffypelly, who is amazing. The OC, Athena, is hers!

Thom never let her take care of him. 

Athena Adaar understood why, to an extent, he was like this. He’d spent so much of the past several years atoning for his sins trying to be the man he thought the world needed the most. A hero, a Warden. Of course it translated outside of the battlefield and bled into their personal life. 

She was his lady, and he wanted to serve. His pleasure was always secondary, always unimportant. He only wanted to bring her crashing to the edge again and again, clawing at his shoulders and chanting his name to the Maker. 

But this time… this time, _she_ would take care of _him_. 

Athena tightened the last knot and stepped back to take a long, critical look at her handiwork. 

She _could_ have snuck all the ropes up to her room, but the loft in the stable was far more convenient, and nobody would look for her here unless it was truly an emergency. And since Athena intended on taking her time… well, she wasn’t about to be rushed by some Orlesian having a meltdown about the price of grain or tolls on Inquisition roads. 

Plus. There was something charming about the image of Thom stretched out over a hay bale, his arms tied above his head to a post. The thick blanket would protect him _and_ her from discomfort, but it didn’t disguise the sheer novelty of what they were doing. 

What was it the peasant children had called it? Athena had never been allowed close enough to play with them herself, she’d been a freak because of her horns and size _long_ before her magic made itself known as well. But a part of her distantly remembered looking on with longing as human children jumped into a card, shouting…

_A hay ride! A hay ride!_

Well. She was about to have a _much_ more satisfying hay ride. 

Thom stretched, testing the durability of her knots. His taut muscles strained and bulged before he gave up with a grunt.

“My lady.” He groaned, fingers gripping the ropes. “Is this _truly_ necessary?” 

“Yes.” Athena decreed, tracing her fingers from his bound wrists down the tight muscles of his arms, giving one bicep a firm squeeze. “How else will I have my way with you?” 

“Any way you wish, clearly.” Thom responded drly. “Including trussed up in a loft.” 

Athena laughed softly, teasing her nails over his muscled shoulders, down the hard planed of his chest and into the thick hair. It was _just_ as luxurious as Varric’s, even though Thom didn’t flaunt himself the same way their dwarven companion liked to. And honestly, that was all well and good, Athena was _quite_ pleased to have this treasure to herself. 

She flicked her eyes from Thom’s chest down to the hard cock jutting proudly from a nest of neat curls the same dark color as the rest of his hair. “I think you’re enjoying yourself.” 

“At the mercy of a beautiful woman?” Thom chuckled low in his throat. “How could I not?” 

Athena smiled to herself, settling onto the bale beside Thom and leaning over him to capture his mouth in a soft, insistent kiss. She slipped her tongue past his willing lips, twisting it with his while she ran her hand over the soft beard he wore and up his jaw. 

She broke the kiss to brush the hair from his temple. Thom groaned and tried to follow, but couldn’t quite get the leverage he needed. Athena tutted, walking her fingers down his broad chest. “Patience, love.” 

“Let me taste you, my lady.” Thom pleaded. 

Athena just shook her head, a playful smile tugging at her lips. “That is not the game tonight, Thom. Tonight…” 

She trailed off, raking her nails over Thom’s abdomen, feeling his muscles tremble and flex beneath her touch. “Tonight, I’m going to taste every inch of _you_.” 

Before he could protest, she made good on her promise. Leaning across his prone body, she pressed feather light kisses over his shoulders, running both palms firmly over his chest. With the slightest pull of mana, she warmed her teasing fingers and used them to massage the muscles he put through their paces every day. 

She stopped at one jagged old scar, pressing a firmer kiss to it. “What is this one from? You’ve never said.” 

“Ah.” He coughed nervously. “I hardly remember.” 

Athena placed her hand over it, held his coal dark eyes with her own, and waited. She swore she saw color rising underneath the thick hair hiding most of his face. 

“I do seem to recall a rather friendly lass and her aggravated betrothed.” 

Athena’s laughter startled the birds nesting above, she heard them take flight in a flurry of beating wings. She dropped another kiss to the scar, shaking her head. “You _scoundrel_.” 

“Don’t tell Varric. He’ll want the whole blighted story.” 

“And then make up something much more exciting anyway.” 

Thom chuckled. “Sounds about right.” 

His laughter tapered off into a choked moan when Athena leaned over and flicked her tongue over that scar, letting her tongue trace his skin. She closed her eyes, beginning to work down his body with the patience and skill of a woman taught to control herself as a living weapon. And each press of her lips was another crack in his armor so that by the time she got to his thighs, she could hear his rasping breath above her. 

“Athena.” He croaked. “My lady, you do not have to-” 

She silenced him with the broad flat of her tongue slowly licking up his heavy length. It bobbed before her, a bead of clear fluid pooling at the tip. She flicked her tongue over it, collecting the salty liquid with a hum of delight. 

“I’ve wanted to taste you.” Athena confessed, her words ghosting over Thom’s cock and making him buck on instinct. “I’ve wanted to take care of you.” 

She looked from from beneath her lashes, settling her warm palms over the muscled thighs of her lover. She could see her wolfish grin reflected in his hungry eyes. “And now I get to do whatever I want with you, love.” 

She licked her lips slowly, wrapping her fingers around the velvet steel of his shaft. She squeezed lightly, watching Thom’s eyes close and his head fall back. He made such a picture, one that ignited a fire deep within the pit of her stomach. 

It was greedy, but she slid her hand to the root of his cock and opened her mouth, engulfing the tip in one movement. Thom’s broken moan echoed in the loft, his hips trembling with the effort to stay still while she sealed her lips over the sensitive head. She swirled her tongue slowly, listening to him gasp her name above her.

She swore the very sound made her slick with want. She closed her eyes, breathing through the sudden rush of desire in her blood. Achingly slowly, she slipped down an inch before licking her way back up, pulling away to press a filthy kiss to the head of his cock. 

“You’re going to kill me, my lady.” Thom breathed. 

“Never.” Athena promised. The very thought-

It reminded her of him in manacles. A cell door slamming closed. Cullen’s tortured eyes and Varric’s thick hand on her elbow. There was no room for those bad memories. Not now. Not here. 

She erased them the way she knew best, guiding his cock back into her warm mouth and listening to his shattered noises echoing in the loft. They made her skin prickle while she slowly lavished Thom with attention, tracing her tongue over the veins and ridges of his cock. He tasted of clean, masculine sweat. She could smell sawdust, hay, and something uniquely Thom that made her dizzy with want. 

That was _before_ he began to spill praise from those sinful lips of him. 

“Athena, yes-” He groaned. “Yes. Like that. Maker’s _balls_ your mouth. The things you do with it could make a priest sin.” 

Athena pressed her thighs together, trying to ease some of the unbearable pressure building between her legs. She made a little noise in her throat, beginning to bob up and down the proud length, covering him in her slick saliva. 

“And you’re a damn sight down there. I could watch you all day. Never seen anyone look so damn good with my cock in their mouth, never had anyone make me feel-” 

She sucked and Thom choked on his words, hissing and clutching at the ropes above his head. Athena smiled to herself, letting her free hand trace back up his thigh, scratching over his hip bones, before slipping down into the sensitive space just beneath his heavy balls. 

She pressed her thumb firmly into that sensitive skin and listened to Thom choke on a shout of pleasure that nearly made her burst into giggles around his cock. 

“I’m not going to last.” Thom moaned, fighting his restraints. “I won’t last and I want to please you, let me-” 

Athena pulled off Thom’s cock with an obscene plop at the same time her hand drifted lower. Her thumb teased the tight muscle of his ass while she smiled brilliantly down at Thom, at her mercy in the _best_ of ways. 

“ _This_ pleases me.” Athena declared. “And I’ve brought stamina draughts. We have all evening, love.” 

Her thumb slipped past the muscle and he almost ripped the rope from the post, instinctively arching into her touch with wanton greed. Before his moans even died into echoes she descended onto his hard cock again, swallowing his length in one quick movement. 

He held himself tightly, always conscious of her comfort, but she could feel him trembling beneath her with all the fury of an earthquake or a storm. She crooked her fingers, searching for the perfect spot…

When she found it, he couldn’t help himself. He arched into her mouth in short, jerky thrusts and she sucked him eagerly. She hollowed her cheeks and flicked her tongue over his sensitive skin. 

With a roar and the creak of ropes strained to their breaking point, Thom succumbed to his orgasm. Thick jets spilled into her throat and she swallowed quickly, careful not to make a mess they’d need to clean up. When he finished, he collapsed with a broken moan of her name. 

Athena pulled her lips off and looked up at him, removing her finger gently and wiping it on the blankets, pulling off his softening cock. A thin string of fluid connected them for a moment before it broke cleanly.

Thom panted, limp and sated. Athena moved slowly, climbing gently over his form and reaching for the knots. A few quick flips of her fingers had them undone, unspinning and letting his arms fall. 

She caught them before they could, examining the red marks of the rope with a wrinkle of her nose. She ran her thumb over them in apology, calling mana to her fingers. 

“My lady… leave them.” Thom ordered gruffly. “It would… it would be an honor to bear the marks of your love.” 

How could the foolish man just… _say_ things like that to make her melt? She ducked her head quickly to hide her blush, rubbing the marks soothingly before bringing his wrists to her lips and kissing softly over the thrum of his pulse. 

“As you wish, love.” 

“And as soon as I catch my breath, I’ll be repaying the favor.” 

Athena’s lips twitched and she leaned down, dropping his wrists to cradle his beloved face in her hands. 

“As you wish, love.” She repeated, brushing her lips against his in a soft kiss. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I. Uh. Do mostly porn at the moment. But I'm on tumblr at [@cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://cartadwarfwithaheartofgold.tumblr.com/).


End file.
